lockwoodandcompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts
Ghosts, otherwise known as Visitors or Phantoms (Not to be confused with Phantasms) are aggressive spirits, remnants of people who have departed this earth and yet return as husks of their former selves. There are many different types of ghost, however they can all be separated into three separate categories, with the determining factors being largely power and intention. There are many Miscellaneous Ghosts mentioned in passing that are not elaborated on further, without being given clear type. Apparitions A Ghosts apparition is the form it takes during a haunting, sometimes called a "guise", these forms can have many different properties depending on the specific circumstances of the persons death. Almost all apparitions are formed of Ectoplasm, excepting Glimmers who's apparitions are formed solely of Other-Light. Sources When a ghost returns, they will always be tied to an object. This is known as their "Source", it ties them to this mortal realm and acts as a connection to the "Other Side". This object can be almost anything, however The Fittes Manual states that 98 percent of the time, sources are "Personal organic remains" of the ghost, meaning bones. In cases where the source is not personal organic remains, it is normally something either very important to the ghost while they were alive such as some personal belonging, or something involved in their death such as a murder weapon. Ghost Types Type Ones Type one ghosts are weak spirits who are generally not dangerous as long as they are handled sensibly, they are generally without purpose. Most agencies would consider a Type 1 case boring and a waste of their talent. * Grey Haze * Gibbering Mist * Glimmer * Wisp * Cold Maiden * Lurker * Shade * Stalker * Stone Knocker * Pale Stench Type Twos Type two ghosts are dangerous, they are faster and more powerful than Type ones, however they also generally return with a clear purpose, some sort of unfinished business or malicious intent. * Spectre * Wraith * Dark Spectre * Changer * Phantasm * Poltergeist * Raw-Bones * Screaming Spirit * Solitary * Shining Boy Type Threes Type three ghosts are incredibly rare, to the point where most of the public considers them to be a myth. They are capable of full conversation with those whom they can speak with, and are very powerful, with the ability to manipulate objects with the full force of an angry poltergeist. The Skull seems to imply that becoming a Type 3 is determined by willingness or intent to return to the living realm, however it also seems that it could be a result of extreme fear and rejection of death. * The Whispering Skull * Ezekiel Ghost Repelling Substances Salt Salt is a common and cheap repellent used against ghosts by everyone from common people to agents. It is effective at repelling weak ghosts, however it's effectiveness is decreased with the ghosts power. Salt circles can be used to protect a person from a phantom, but this is unwise as the salt line is easily broken, even more so than Iron Filings. Salt is the active ingredient in many agent tools including Salt Bombs. Salt dissolved in water works equally well, allowing it to be incorporated into weapons such as the Rotwell Salt Sprays. Iron Iron is a commonly used and very effective ghost repelling metal used by agents and commoners alike, it is more reliable than salt, not to mention stronger. Many homes, including 35 Portland Row, have iron lines outside the door to prevent ghosts loitering on doorsteps. Iron is the most prominent metal found in an agents arsenal, from Iron Filings and Iron Chains, to an agents razor sharp Rapier. Most iron products are produced by Fairfax Iron and The Sunrise Corporation in The Fulham Iron Foundries. Silver Silver is by far the most effective metal at repelling ghosts, however, due to it also being expensive it is only used for small items such as charms by common people. Agents likewise don't use much silver in their arsenal, no chains or filings, however they do use rapiers tipped with silver depending on whether they can afford them. Silver Glass Silver glass is a transparent material presumably made from silver and glass as the name implies, it is used to contain certain famous sources and therefore their ghosts for display or study. Lavender Lavender is rarely used by agents, it is more a home remedy for a haunting, however there are agents who will use Lavender Water against weak type ones to save resources. The strength of lavender is debatable, as Flo Bones states that it is "Stronger than silver when the scent's' fresh", however most other factors would seem to imply that it is relatively weak. Regardless, lavender is in high demand by many people, agents included, who will hang it around their house, or place it in windows so that it's scent may repel ghosts. Most lavender available to the public is grown by the Brompton Lavender Works. Fresh Running Water Fresh running water offers decent protection against ghosts, who refuse to cross it for unknown reasons, George Cubbins claims he once saved himself from a ghost by turning on a hose and therefore placing a stream of fresh running water between him and the phantom. For this reason, many shops and buildings in London are built with small streams of water running along the perimeter to deter supernatural visitors. There are no agency tools that utilize this power however. Rosemary Almost nothing is known about the properties of rosemary against ghosts, however is must have some effect on them as Holly Munro advises a potential Lockwood & Co client to hang rosemary in his cellar to subdue a Stone Knocker. Effects of the Presence of Ghosts The 4 Indicators There are four signs that indicate the presence of a visitor, these are what an agent looks for, and has to be careful about when examining and cleaning up a haunted house. They can all vary in intensity, however if they are all present, the area is most likely haunted. Chill A sudden drop in temperature that occurs in haunted rooms, or when a visitor is near. Malaise A deep feeling of lethargy that can occur in humans when a ghost is approaching. Ghost Lock Ghost Lock is presumed to be a dangerously strong form of Malaise capable of freezing a person in place and neutralising their ability to move or defend themselves. Ghost Lock is most common in Type 2's, and can result in death, however it can be overcome by strong willed humans. Miasma An unpleasant atmosphere, usually accompanied by unpleasant smells or foul tasting air, caused by a visitor. Creeping Fear A sense of inexplicable dread that is psychically instilled in humans by ghosts. Other Indicators Spiders Spiders are inexplicably attracted to visitor activity, with dense cobwebs being a good indication of a haunting.Category:Ghost